


Hot Tea and Sore Throats

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [7]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi, Sickfic, Snufkin getting cuddly when he's sick, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, no descriptions of being sick they just are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: There's an illness going around Moomin Valley. No one was really worried, until it took Snufkin and Moomin down. With Moominmamma kept busy making medicine, it's up to Snorkmaiden to help care for her boys until they feel better.Fluffvember Day 7: "Was that a pun?" | Caring for the other when sick\hurt
Relationships: Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Hot Tea and Sore Throats

Snufkin didn't get sick often.

Now that they knew who his parents were, it made a little more sense. Both mymbles and joxaren were sturdy creatures – they had to be, the way they roamed – and with all the time Snufkin spent on his own outdoors, well, it was either get a strong immune system or be taken out early.

But when he did get sick...it was a doozy.

Moomin was a bit similar, in that it wasn't easy for him to catch something. Moomin were marshmallows in many ways, but when it came to getting sick they were tough.

At the moment, there was something going around Moomin Valley, but most of them weren't worried.

At least, not until Snufkin came down with it.

Snufkin never got sick. No matter what bug seemed to be passing around the Valley, he was one of the few to be able to keep going.

Of course, the way he tended to avoid large gatherings of people might have helped with that.

But now...well.

Moomin was the first to realize Snufkin was sick. Snufkin hid it well – he had long, bitter experience with what could happen to a vagabond mumrik out in the world who got sick and let people find out they were ill. Getting taken advantage of was the least of what could happen out there.

So he hid it. His scarf pulled up, hat pulled down, it wasn't until he tried to speak, to insist he was fine and they go ahead on their planned adventure, that Moomin realized he was sick.

Moomin found himself marching Snufkin up to Moomin House, feeling as if he were channeling his mother.

Well, in an emergency, there were certainly worse people to emulate.

Snufkin was barely able to protest the treatment, or to protest being taken up to Moomin House, which only worried Moomin more.

At least, until he was at Moomin House, firmly seated at the table as they waited for Moominmamma. At that point, Snufkin kept trying to insist he was fine, despite Moomin and Little My both getting more annoyed with him.

Little My especially. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that Snufkin _wasn't_ fine, was it really that hard to admit it?

And she let him know how silly he was being.

Moominmamma came into the room as Little My lectured, hiding her amusement at Little My's actions.

“She's right, my dear. Now, let me see,” Moominmamma said. “You're safe here, you know that, don't you? If you're sick, you need to let us help you. We can't make you, it's still your choice, but refusing is just going to make things worse.”

“I...yes, but you've got better things to do than...”

Moominmamma gave Snufkin a Look as he began to say that, and he looked away and began to remove had and scarf, letting her lay paws on him to check his temperature.

“You're burning up!” she exclaimed. “It's straight into bed for you, and no arguments. I'll be up in a minute with what you need. Moomin, find Snufkin some pajamas, won't you? There's some nicely worn ones in the everything room that should be about his size.”

Snufkin was on the verge of protesting again but saw the look on Moominmamma's face and wisely chose the route of obedience.

It was unjust authority he hated, after all.

And right now, there was something almost...reassuring about being able to lay back and let Moominmamma take care of him. Snufkin hadn't been able to do that before, and he held close to his independence, knowing all too well how some people out there would strip it away from him, claiming he was too young to be on his own.

(Snufkin wasn't sure how old he was, just that he'd been on his own long enough to be considered a young adult at least.)

And yet...somehow, it didn't feel like that. Yes, Moominmamma was fussing right now, yes so were Moomin and Little My in their own ways, and yet...they wouldn't try to cage him. He could lay back and let someone else be in charge for awhile and stop hiding just how miserable he felt. They wouldn't think less of him for being sick. He could let them see just how badly he felt and not worry, not have to pretend anymore.

Tucked up in the guest/sick room bed, Snufkin fell asleep under Moominmamma's watch.

As he hovered on the very edge of sleep, his paw tucked itself into hers, and he fell asleep with her holding it.

(Moominmamma would never tell anyone of it, or how she'd brushed a moomin kiss over his forehead before she left. He was already her son, whether he, Moomin, and Snorkmaiden worked things out or not.)

\---XXX---

Moomin fell ill next.

Moominmamma and Moominpappa had already had this, the last time it came through, so it seemed they weren't going to get it. Moominmamma rarely got sick as it was, so they weren't worried.

Moominmamma had to send Little My out on a daily, nearly hourly, basis with her medicines. She was currently the closest thing they had to a doctor in the valley, and the only one with a cure for this particular sickness running rampant through the valley.

It was taking down person after person, but thankfully Moominmamma had started brewing up batches of the medicine as soon as Snufkin fell ill, reasoning that if he was sick, it was going to be a bad one and she needed to be prepared, given how bad something had to be to knock Snufkin out for the count.

But with Moomin sick and the amount of medicine Moominmamma needed to make, she couldn't give her boys the attention they deserved.

Snorkmaiden had come down with it early and already gotten over it, so she was allowed in the house, and she took over.

Moominmamma stopped her before Snorkmaiden could go upstairs, while they were both still in the kitchen fixing up yet another tray to send up.

“Dear...I know how you can get into roles, but please, don't try and play nurse right now. I don't think either of them will appreciate it.”

“Oh, I won't,” Snorkmaiden assured her. “I know how I can get, but Snufkin...well, he'd try to leave before he was well if I did, wouldn't he? I know him well enough for that. And that's the last thing we want.”

Moominmamma nodded. “Very right, dear. If he tries to leave early, well, I'm afraid he'll just get sick again, and it might be worse the second time, given he's already been laid out once. And he's going to want to be on his own again as soon as possible.”

“Is he still trying to pretend like he isn't sick? Like he feels better than he does?”

“...Actually, I think now that it's settled in that he can be sick safely here, it's like he's...oh, it's feels strange to say, but it's almost as if Snufkin is enjoying letting someone else be in charge, just this once. Like he's enjoying being fussed over just a little.”

“Well I'm glad,” Snorkmaiden said firmly, carefully arraigning a tray. “It must be just awful, to be sick when you're all on your own, no matter how good you are at taking care of yourself. And I'm glad he's not hiding away until he feels better.”

“So am I,” Moominmamma admitted. “I really thought he would, as soon as he realized he was getting sick. He and his father are so like cats, and cats tend to hide when they don't feel well, so...”

“Still, a few jokes won't hurt,” Snorkmaiden said as she took up the tray. “I've got this, Mamma. They can't be worse than my brother when he gets sick. I love Snork, but he can be such a baby when he doesn't feel well.”

She and Moominmamma shared a giggle, and Snorkmaiden took the tray upstairs.

“Hello,” she called as she cracked open the door. “Brought you food and medicine.”

She closed the door behind her, looking over the two beds. She'd expected to find the two of them talking, sharing a bed and telling stories, so she was a bit worried to find them still in separate beds.

Snufkin was buried under the covers, wrapped up in them cocoon style until most of his face poked out, while Moomin was sprawled across his bed, tucked in and lying on his back.

Both cracked their eyes open as she came in, and tried for smiles. “Oh, I guess you're still feeling worse than I thought,” Snorkmaiden said, setting down the tray. “Want the window open? It's so warm outside, I'll bet the fresh air would help.”

She was already opening the window as she asked, as she knew her boys. They hadn't been outside for a few days now, Snufkin at least had to be missing the fresh air.

“Your mother caught whatever this is, Snufkin,” she reported. “Your father's turning out to be a better nurse than expected, so she'll be fine. Mamma said he chased out her latest secondary, though. That one was convinced sickness comes from some sort of demons and was burning incense in your mother's bedroom with the windows closed to drive them out or something.”

“He _what?_” Snufkin said, shocked, the exclamation sending him off into a coughing fit.

Snorkmaiden hurried to pass him the medicine and a cup of tea and a bit of toast to get rid of the taste. He drank and ate obediently enough, making a faint face at the taste of the medicine.

“Tell us the rest?” Moomintroll begged from his bed. “I'm having trouble picturing Joxter doing that. Sorry, Snufkin, but he really doesn't like moving. Plus we really need a distraction, talking is hard.”

“Moominmamma said your throats hurt,” Snorkmaiden said thoughtfully.

“Papa gets protective,” Snufkin said, sipping at his tea. “And they do.”

“He really must,” Snorkmaiden said. “He was so angry still when he came to get Mymblemamma's medicine! His tail was all fluffed out, and I hadn't realized he had claws before, or those fangs! Did you inherit those, Snufkin?”

Snufkin looked at Snorkmaiden blankly for a moment before holding up a paw, flexing it so small but sharp looking claws appeared, and grinning widely to show fangs – smaller than his father's but still there.

“Thank goodness he's not Little My's father, or she'd be so much more scary,” Snorkmaiden said. “That's the first time I've seen yours. Let me guess, it's easier to keep people from seeing them to get along outside Moomin Valley? But we can see them now? You trust us to see them?”

Snufkin nodded. Snorkmaiden beamed. “Fang-tastic!” she said.

Snufkin and Moomin stared at her for a moment before they both began to snort out laughter. Snorkmaiden giggled, pleased beyond belief with their reactions.

“Okay, let me tell you the story from what I got listening to Joxter and Moominmamma talking,” she said, pulling up a chair closer to their beds. “But I can't say I blame him, I mean, it's hard to breathe with this as it is, and incense is so strong with the windows closed, I wish I could have seen it! Joxter doesn't get angry often, does he?”

Snufkin shook his head rather than strain his throat again.

“That's what I thought. He always sounded like someone it was hard to make actually angry. Okay, so here's what happened...”

\---XXX---

Snorkmaiden didn't need to embellish the story, as it was enough on its own.

It was also enough to distract both of her boys for a good while from their misery. It felt so good to see Snufkin's eyes sparkling as he pressed his hands to his mouth, muffling his laughter, and to hear Moomin outright laughing, though both of them were also clearly angered with the secondary.

“I can't figure out what your mother saw in him,” Snorkmaiden said to Snufkin, getting some more pillows and easing them behind him to help him sit up. “I mean, there had to have been some sort of...of signs ahead of time that he could think things like that!”

Snufkin looked as though he were going to protest the pillows for about half a second before sinking back into them.

It seemed Moominmamma was right, as usual. It was an interesting fact that Snorkmaiden tucked away to examine later – that Snufkin seemed to enjoy a little fuss and coddling when he felt ill, once he could be convinced he was ill enough to need it.

He shrugged at her, spreading out his hands. “Well, at least she has taste enough to keep your father around,” Snorkmaiden said. “I certainly want to keep his son around. I'm very, very fond of him indeed.”

Snufkin blushed – still something Snorkmaiden enjoyed each time she managed to make happen – while Moomin giggled and agreed heartily from his bed.

Snorkmaiden paused. “Um...this is probably the worst time to bring it up, but...you did catch our hints, didn't you? That we, well...”

Snufkin looked at her in vague confusion and tapped his throat lightly.

“Ah, right – is it hurting worse? Here, Moominmamma sent up some honey drops, they'll help,” Snorkmaiden said, digging for a moment on the tray. “Here, have one of these. Moomin?” She passed one to Moomin as well, stroking his paw. “I meant the fact that Moomin and I are both in love with you.”

Snufkin flushed faintly and nodded. He went to speak and winced.

“Used all your words up for the day?”

Snufkin rolled his eyes before nodding and holding out a paw. Confused, Snorkmaiden took it, and found hers drawn up so Snufkin could rub his cheek against it. He opened his eyes to look up at her, and his voice may have failed him, but the look in his eyes was very clear.

It was her turn to go pink. “Oh. Well, I see.”

\---XXX---

Her boys were recovered two days later – just in time for Moominmamma to come down sick.

They had thought what she'd had before would protect her, but the strains were, in the end, just different enough that she finally succumbed.

Moominpappa fussed over her anxiously, hovering and worrying. Snufkin took over mixing the medicine, following Moominmamma's instructions carefully, while Snorkmaiden and Moomin took over nursing – what parts Moominpappa left for them.

All the worry, fuss, and anxiety had left Moominmamma vulnerable to getting sick in the first place, and they were all determined she not worry one bit while she recovered.

It was one of the few times they had caught Snufkin flat footed – he didn't have a home to clean, and so didn't know how to do a lot of the chores once he had finished with what he did know – namely, making the medicine and cooking.

His cooking made Snorkmaiden jealous at first – she cooked for her brother all the time, so she was pretty sure she was good at it by now, so she'd assumed she'd be doing it, since Snufkin didn't care to cook for others, and had also assumed he was stuck with stews at most. And she'd been looking forward, just a little, to impressing her boys with how much better she'd gotten at it over the years.

As it turned out, he'd been collecting recipes, and he knew more than he could achieve over a campfire. A gift for Moominmamma, in the future.

The mild jealousy lasted right up until she realized it was time she could have Snufkin all to herself in the kitchen. Then, she was very eager to share the chore.

But they were all incredibly grateful when Moominmamma was fully recovered, no matter how well they could cook, how well the kept the house.

Things just weren't right in Moomin Valley if Moominmamma were sick.


End file.
